


Worship

by rosweldrmr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosweldrmr/pseuds/rosweldrmr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia likes to be on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

Lydia likes to be on top. Which really shouldn’t have been surprising. What was surprising was how much Derek liked having her on top.

He likes watching her Strawberry blond hair cascading in waves down her back. And when she leans in, the base of his cock just barely visible from between her legs, her hair would fall forward, curling around the underside of her bouncing bare breasts as she rides him is utter perfection.

Half the time they don’t even kiss, she’s too worried about smearing her perfect lipstick. But, of course, she’s right about that too. Because the vibrant red she’s wearing today makes her fierce, bright, blinding in that way that only the soft curves of a woman’s exposed body has any right to be.

And Derek fucking loves it. He practically worships the temple of her body. Eyes that see more than they should. Skin too smooth, too soft. Her small moans are too enticing. Her heart is too big. Everything about her is too big, too bright, too much for him to handle.

“Lydia.” he breathes her name, like it could say all the things he can’t. How he loves the pout of her lips the hope in her eyes, and command in her voice, her perfectly manicured toes that curl into his sheets when she comes in a huff of breath that’s hot against his skin.

And maybe he doesn’t need to say more than that, just her name. Because he can hear the way her heartbeat changes, the cadence and rhythm goes from hurried, hungry, to steady and sure.

**Author's Note:**

> gift fic for teenwolvesohmy for beta'ing my halemore fics. I know you don't ship it, and you don't even like Jackson so you are absolutely the bestest.


End file.
